


CBMAU - Hunting Was Not Successful

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, AU, Accidental Bonding, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Angst, Angst and Humor, Europe, Evening, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Human/Monster Society, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Monsters, Other, Parody, Suicide Attempt, Travel, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Werewolf, World Travel, failed hunt, perplexity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: In AU, the most accidental reason when William was not often assigned to hunt deer, because he was not affected by something beastly and wolfish on himself from Nell's capricious position.





	CBMAU - Hunting Was Not Successful

Early evening in a little Europe, near Van Dort mansion was a saturated dark carriage, on the upper palm tree was hung culture in the form of fish. Above the carriage was a hunchbacked man, his face had a big nose like a potato, wound up sideburns, thin, but persistent; It is visible on the green skin, shaved scarves everywhere, rusty nails twisted on the neck; on a curve back wore a scarf, above them was a black jacket with four buttons, down a long, busy pants, a small hat on his head. In that case, it was coachman, Mayhew. He neatly held a two hand paper poster skipping stickers on the back of the coach. This poster is all blurred in ink, there was an inscription, near the text square photo Victor Van Dort. Coachman was sitting on the front coach seats, he looked around and saw two hasty people there they went to the inside of carriage, their hosts William and Nell moved inside the coach, but they sowed experience and hurriedly. Mayhew took two laces attached to the waistband of the muzzle of the horse, he waved lamontally so that the horse began to move to the road. The carriage quickly threw away at a small town to the exit, for a second it went to get to a very long road over a dark forest. Inside the carriage, William sits on something bubbly under the noses of his son's disappearance, Along the left sigh, Nell looks through the window by holding her golden binocular, she looked silently at the motion of the forests, and then her husband so exhausted.

“Dear. Do not break yourselves.” He calmly said. “Our Victor was gone into the dark forest, there is nothing scary about that. We did not manage to let him go to the forest for exiled monsters many years ago. We are better off listening to Everglots, they are not always tempted to be interested in stupid jokes. but simply enjoying various old adventures. You are always naturally looking at this binoculars until you saw our son that he got some kind of trouble....”

These speeches did not dislike Nell humiliatingly, William suddenly quenched.  
Nell does not endure patience, exclaimed nervously:

”SHUT UP, William! Stop talking about your stupid chattering! We urgently wanted to find Victor until it was too late, and we sometimes have to bring him back home, so that his fears were not dispersed after the TROUBLE!” She took out a black umbrella from the belt, clinging to the handle and knocking on the wooden ceiling so cramped. “MAYHEW!! What does the coach go too slowly?! I want it to go fast! I command, do FASTER, cursor!!!” grunted Nell.

The road's silence fell.  
Widely William mumbled like a sad dog, looked at this wife’s angry face again took the binoculars to look nervously at the glass window.

“You better prevented yourself from wrath. It's better for you not to often wrath the entire forest until we lose our search forces.”

And here, on good looks Nell something was found not even Victor. She began to open her mouth, suffocatingly shocked all inside the carriage.

”STOP THE CARRIAGE, MAYHEW!!!” She shouted.

A moment later, the carriage began to stop, they were on a very distant forest, on the right side of the forest were oaks and fir trees. In the carriage, Nell waved her right arm shows William with her arrow to the west, yet not, she bravely told an arrow to a young deer has walking so joyfully.

“Aaww. Look at this cute one. Now kill them.”

“Wha- no, Dear, No!” Anxiously frowned William, waved his hands up and down. “I can‘t, Nell. It did not come to me. 15 years ago, when I stopped to become a hunting beast, when this terrible toad monster scared me, and it tore off my monster instinct, and I did not have to kill them easily.”

“Hey, Hey! Stop! It's just a toad that goes all over the forest... And Listen, darling.” Nell interrupted on him. “This is your chance to kill them, okay. If you did not have to kill deer so greedily, because we lose strength did not manage to find our son. What are you waiting for? Now Kill Them! RIGHT NOW!”

Nell pushed William to get out of the coach, he fell to the ground, clearly grounded something softer, but it's worthless. He climbed something, and turned over at Nell, who again waved her hands to show again the deer, and she reached with her husband to kill a poor animal. At one point, William walked silently closer to the deer, feeling sleepy and dazed, and sneaks on. He comfortably spoke with his brain how to do so kindly so that Nell did not start to be angry with herself.

”Oh boy... I’m too old for this...” He quietly frowns. He got a little closer to deer in three minutes.” Okay. What the wolf instruction told me?... Aaaaaaooooo-.... No, no, no, no. This for the full moon... Or maybe growl? Oh! Right! It’s much better.....”

He stealthily approached the deer as a predatory beast, he opened his sharp teeth, fingered his sharp claws, he is ready to kill a deer as it was before. then the deer turned then head to William that he sneaks on them, and statically growl, but on the contrary, it was human choice:

“Growl!”

But this isn’t worked. Then he heard a little boy's voice:

”Wuffy, catch!”

Then William turned his head off the deer, began to run like a dog. He went to the right side in the forest, but quickly grabbed his teeth the big red ball, which fell into his open mouth. In such a case, a dog comes to him, and it began to grab a ball on their mouth with their teeth, and now, they suddenly looked at each other clearly holding a single ball on the mouth. All the dogs, spinning horizontally to the circle of the forest and holding the ball to pull out of the mouth. Meanwhile, on a far further forest, surprised by Nell and Mayhew, standing in a carriage confiscatedly watched on the further silhouettes that were specifically moving even not visible to the forest of darkness. o since then, Nell has been dismayed, she's upset she has admitted that her husband failed to hunt deer easily.  
Seven minutes ago, They put themselves in the carriage again. William greedily held ball on his mouth after he gradually expelled the dog into a dark forest. Nell looks very angry at him for misunderstanding how William did not end up becoming a monster than his ancestors of all history, she liked the principle as her husband for many years hunted a fox who has recently made a fur coat. She did not manage to do this, she spoke irritatedly:

”You’re a werewolf. You are one of the most prominent monsters in the world!” She was grumbling with respect to him. “You think that this word "growl" helped you? Not at all. You’re a Were-wussy!”

William quietly turned his eyes on Nell with angry looks.

“I thought it was a "rusty".”

At this point, Nell can not stand all patience so ironically, she forced to pull that ball until her husband focused on being a dog.

“Give me THAT!!” Exclaimed Nell.

“NO!!” William hurled.

All the aggressive Van Dort began to momentarily flip inside the carriage, so far; on the carriage began to move through the push of William and Nell. Mayhew shyly watched the carriage that they were constantly moving too much, it excite the coachman not tediously. And more often he kept the lace on his horse until it started to run up to four centimeters.

”Everyone! Quit...!” quietly hurried coachman.

Some other instant, there appeared the moose standing on the cliff itself eating on the grass. It slowly turned off down the ground, raising them upward to look at the road that goes crazy carriage. Until now, the carriage began to push the moose on to the cliff, began to scream downwards collusively, but disappeared from the eyes.  
One minute, a terrible silence came on, William peered under the window to near the further cliff, wanted to know where the moose fell.

”It’s fine. It’s just a moose.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The third point from one of my undivided fan fiction has not been published in online literature in recent years as I have always stopped working them. As for the text, it's a notable tale of a failed deer hunt, but it's actually inspired/parodied by the scripts of the CGI animated film, Hotel Transelvania. Well, I don't know how to tell, but I will try to charitably attribute it to my inspired creativity.


End file.
